Hieis Story
by HlElL0VER
Summary: Read to find out the life of Hiei.


**Hieis Life The dark snowy night gaze fell on a sleeping baby.The baby grew soundless as he washed up on land.**

**He stared at the people watching him.They were not human.One stuck a finger to hismouth.It smelled like rotten cheese.He bit his finger.**

**The demons had named the baby Hiei.They trained him.He soon soon slayeda packof thieves..He was about 6 years old by then.His power increased and soon the demons who had raised him got too scared of him.**

**Hiei grew over the years.He soon went to a smith and wanted to challenge him.He said he was a demon and was too powerful for Hiei.Hiei also wanted a third eye.The smith wouldn't let him because he thought it would hurt too much.**

**Hiei showed proof that he could stand it by cutting one of his own fingers.**

**For about 3 years Hiei had surgery.At the end the smith wanted to challenge Hiei but Hiei just stumbled away with his black shirt dragging behind him.**

**Hiei stared out at the land as he slept in a tree.Hiei planned to steal the three spirit items.He heard noise and saw Kurama coming.Why couldn't Kurama leave him in peace.**

**Hiei forgot that they were going to the spirit world to steal the three items.Hiei went but Goki got caught by Koenma and got slapped on the butt.Koenma said get out of the place as he turned into super man form and hit Goki.**

**Hiei grabbed the sword because he was a master at sword fighting.Kurama grabbed the Forlorn Hope and Goki grabbed the orb of the beast.They all went out.**

**Hiei was still at the tree listening to Goki and Kurama arguing.Then he saw a green shirt kid about 12 years old come in.**

**That kid must be stupid thought Hiei.How did he find us anyway.Hiei dissapeared and let Goki fight Yusuke.Goki turned but accidently turned into a girl.It gave Yusuke the exact chance to hit Goki sending him tumbling like he was a ant.Die he said.Poof Goki turned into his demon form.Take that Yusuke gave a punch that didn't do any damage.Goki had felt it.It hurt a lot.He went flying off.Yusuke now couldn't find him.He had to start over again.**

**Yusuke traveled using his power detecter.He found Goki in the North.He was eating some souls.Take that Yusuke said laughing as Goki hid behind a tree.**

**Ha ha ha Yusuke laughed as Goki punched Yusuke.Whats that for Yusuke asked.Thats to send you to Hell said Goki.So I am in Hell Yusuke said.**

**Yeah Goki said trying to trick Yusuke.Then go to Hell withme said Yusuke.He got blood all over as he whined in pain.Aren't you suppose to be in Hell asked Yusuke.Yeah I am but almost said Goki.Die yelled Yusuke sending Goki to Hell.Goki didn't go to Hell yet.The ambulance car crashed Yusuke and sent him flying to the wall.You shit said Yusuke can't you see hes a bad guy.**

**Hieis Place**

**Oh shit thought Hiei I can't beleve Goki got beaten so easily.When Goki was done he had lost one of his arm.I can sense you come out.So what Hiei said.**

**Yusuke**

**Where is he thought Yusuke as Goki limply came in Yusuke said.I will kill you said Goki sending a punch at Yusuke.Yusuke dodged easily.He hit Goki making blood drip.Goki took a tree and slammed it at Yusuke.Thats it Mega Gun Yusuke cried as he charged energy killing Goki**

**Kurama stared ahead.He could see a familiar person in the crowd.He left that area and went tothe hospital.**

**Yusuke**

**I found Kurama so easily.He must be trying to kill a person.He followed Kurama to the hospital.He saw a woman about to die.Hes going to kill her Yusuke thought closing hs eyes.Kurama said politely to Yusuke I must use the Forlorn hope to savve my mothers life.**

**Normal**

**Yusuke went outside following Kurama.Kurama had to give his life to save his mothers life.Hey mirror dude Yusuke said take my life instead.Light formed around.Yusuke woke up.Why am I still alive he thought.Your wish has been granted mrror dude said.**

**Kurama woke up to see his mother.Mission done Yusuke said.**

**Yusuke lay asleep on his bed.This time he had to fight a midget.This will be easy thought Yusuke.He went out and looked around.**

**Hiei**

**Ha Ha I have to attract Yusukes attention.Kuramas a betrayer,Gokis a weakling.**

**Hiei went to the school and hit Keico with a sword.**

**Yusuke**

**When Yusuke learned about Keiko he headed to Hiei right away.When he got there there was a dark castle.Then a bird headed at Yusuke.Yusuke ducked.He then saw demons coming from the ground.**

**He fought until he was tired.There was too much demons.A demon hit Yusuke as he tried to punch it.He punched a demon sending it to the floor.He got hit on the ground.He hit who had hit him but it was a mummy wrapping Yusuke up.**

**He stood up but barely made it.**

**Warriors Horse Riders**

**Ha ha they shouted swinging a chain at Yusuke.Yusuke got struck on the back sending more blood to come out.Spirit gun he cried but failed to succead.**

**He finally got in the castle but the riders was right behind him.He made his way.Yusuke finally used a spirit gun and killed the riders.He finally rode into Hieis place.**

**Hiei**

**He finally got here.I can't believe he got through all those.**

**Normal**

**Yeah you shit said Yusuke.I am going to kill you.Hnn Hiei smirked.He dissapeared.Where could he be?**

**Im here said Hiei.How did you get their said Yusuke.Hiei dissapeared and tried to hit Yusuke.Yusuke got hit and blood started to drip.**

**Hiei turned into demon form and attacked Yusuke.Kurama stood in the way and he got hit.Kurama used the blood to hit into Hieis eyes.**

**Hiei got blinded and Yusuke got the chance to hit Hiei.After Hieis eyes got better,he tackled Yusuke with his hand.**

**Hiei did a blast at Yusuke sending him flying to the corner.Yusuke tackled Hiei but barely made it.Ah ha Yusuke said and shot a mega gun.**

**Hiei got hit but still stood up.What da said Yusuke.Hiei reapeared and tackled Yusuke but missed.Hiei saw Yusuke somewhere else.That was just a ilussion.**

**Hiei tackled Yusuke again sending him flying to the wall.Yusuke sent the last of his energy made a mega gun and shot it at Hiei.Hiei lay defeated.**


End file.
